


Luke Saves the Day (Accidentally on Purpose)

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Time Travel, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways and has according to Luke a really bad sense of humour. Or the five times the Force made him steal people and the one time he was stolen in turn.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Winter Exchange





	Luke Saves the Day (Accidentally on Purpose)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiee/gifts).



1.

Luke wasn’t sure what had happened, to be honest. He had laid down to go to sleep after a long day of working with his newest students and then he had woken up laying in a garden. Not to say that it was a bad garden, as far as gardens went he was sure that it was a nice one not having been in many to make any sort of comparison, it was just not his quarters on Yavin 4. The only other occupant of the garden had been a very young boy, who was staring at him with icy blue eyes and was reaching out with a hesitant Force touch.

Smiling softly at the boy Luke sat up and held out a hand, making sure to project as much warmth and comfort as he could. The youngling’s head tipped to the side in the way of curious small children, before he smiled toothily. A pair of tiny hands reached out and latched on as the child started to giggle. The Force hummed in seeming delight as the two disappeared from the garden and reappeared at Luke’s school.

It took less than an hour for Luke to realize that the child he had inadvertently kidnapped was a three year old Sheev Palpatine, since the Emperor no longer existed, Leia was Senator of Naboo of all places, and the school that he had been working so hard to start was now just an already established satellite temple of the main Jedi Temple on Corusucant.

In the end all he could do was sigh… and then it happened again.

2.

It wasn’t his fault the Force had chosen him to be it’s errand boy, it really wasn’t. This time… this time, the Force had plopped Luke down in the middle of a cleanly kept corridor, just outside of a large hanger, where he could hear the usual things you would hear from a well run hanger he supposed. It was what he heard from the other end of the corridor that worried him.

A young male voice seemed to be arguing with another male voice, one that sounded older and contemptuous. The older male sounded kind of snooty like the Master’s back home on Tatooine, though both had rich sounding Core accents and not the muddled or fake accents that were found in places like Mos Espa or Mos Eisley. The rich ones who thought they were better than everyone because they had credits and owned people. The younger male’s voice had a bit of a panicked tone to it once Luke was able to make it out better.

Realizing that they were coming closer, Luke pressed himself to one side of the corridor and tried to pretend like not only was he not listening, but that he belonged there.

“Be mindful of your emotions Padawan and do remember that you are lucky that the council decided to reinstate you after that business on Melida/Daan.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You are to be silent and only speak when spoken to going forward today. Prince Bail has been very gracious in offering to escort us on a tour of the planet. You will do nothing to disgrace the Order while the tour is going on, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

Luke clenched his jaw tightly so that he wouldn’t say anything as he saw the pair come around the corner from a side corridor. The Padawan was just a boy, no more than ten years younger than Luke himself, while the Master had to be at least fifty. You could almost mistake them as family, if it weren’t for the way the red haired boy followed behind the older man with his head hanging and his shoulders hunched up.

Feeling the Force tug him the way it had with the tiny toddler version of the Emperor, Luke sighed. This had the effect of unintentionally attracting the attention of the two who were passing by. Meeting the boy’s eyes, Luke smiled as the boy’s head tipped to the side in confusion. Reaching out with both his hand and the Force, he waited.

After a moment the boy reached back and took his outstretched hand.

“My Padawan.” The boy sighed.

Grinning, Luke answered the teenaged Obi-Wan by turning and pulling him to follow as he took off at a run into the hanger, leaving the boy’s stunned Master behind. Spotting a ship that was already prepped, he raced past a confused looking brown eyed young man, pulling the laughing teen behind him. It took very little effort to close the ramp and get the ship airborne as the control tower screamed at him over the com’s for stealing the Prince’s ship.

“So that happened.”

3.

Saving Shmi Skywalker was also not something Luke ever thought would happen, but it did. Accidentally, just like when he accidentally stole not only sixteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi, but also Bail Antilles-soon-to-be-Organa’s yacht. Fortunately Leia’s future (maybe) father had just laughed after he had contacted them and Luke had explained that it was the “Will of the Force”.

It was Bail’s direction to go to one of the outposts near Tatooine, that landed them winning Luke’s very, very, pregnant grandmother from Gardulla the Hutt in a game of Sabacc when all Luke had wanted was enough credits to pay for food and fuel. At least the Hutt was not a sore loser, no matter how they grumbled they still paid up when the game was over. Monetarily it was a drop in the bucket of wealth that the Hutt had.

4.

Somehow winning his grandmother in a game of Sabacc and accidentally kidnapping his own Jedi Master weren’t enough for the Force to be done with Luke. It would seem that he was now in the business of stealing people rather than being the Jedi that he thought he should be.

As if being stopped by slavers wasn’t enough, pirates showed up. Between the two Jedi, Shmi who was unfortunately screaming due to being in labor, and the random dirty guy who showed up from the slaver ship’s vents, they were able to hold off the slavers and pirates long enough to get the ships disengaged.

Luke had no idea who the random dirty run away slave was, but fortunately he actually knew how to help females who were in labor. And thusly Luke’s bad day ended with him holding his newly born father, while young Obi-Wan hid in the fresher after having lost his lunch during the birth. And the topping on the pastry was that random guy was twenty five year old Mand’alor Jango ‘my not yet born son tried to kill you once’ Fett.

5.

Obi-Wan’s friend Quinlan showed up nearly a month later while the unlikely quintet was taking a break on some random moon that Jango had directed them to. The Kifar had taken one look at Obi-Wan playing in the snow with Luke and had cracked up laughing. This had led to Obi-Wan throwing a snowball in his friend’s face. Jango had eventually had to intervene when they were still at their snowball war three hours later because they hadn’t heard Shmi call them to late meal.

During the time that they had been wondering Luke had explained a little about his time, not everything, but enough that his new friends, his family, had understood that they needed to do something. When Quinlan told them of his upcoming mission to Mandalore to protect the young New Mandalorian Duchess, Jango had been incensed and had only calmed down when Shmi had laid a hand on his arm. She sternly told him to sit and that no one was going alone. And so they acquired another Jedi.

+1.

Luke was amazed by Shmi’s strength and that in as little time as Leia would have, she had laid out a strategy for them to retake Jango’s seat, while leaving the teenaged Duchess alive. In that moment he found himself missing Leia far more than he had. The Force though didn’t care and left him in the past to help with Jango and Shmi’s campaign. It went well and was far easier than they had expected. It turns out that not as many Mandalorian citizens were on board with the cultural erasure thing that the New Mandalorians were trying to do.

He ended up having a good time for the time he was there, though he did miss Obi-Wan and Quinlan when they had to return to Coruscant, taking little Anakin with them. Shmi ended up staying on Mandalore with Jango, well on her way to becoming his most trusted advisor. Luke though found himself adrift once the others had gone on their ways. Fortunately for him, the Force wasn’t quite done with him.

One morning about two years after he arrived, he fell asleep in his apartment in Keldabe as usual, but woke up a mere few hours later to the unusual feeling of soft fingers running through his hair as a soft oddly familiar voice recited the stats for a Naboo senatorial yacht, coming to a halt a moment after he awoke. He felt that he should have been more panicked, except that the Force was feeling lazy and content like a fat well fed loth-cat.

“Do you know how long it took me to find you?” The voice questioned. “Obi-Wan was being no help at all. He just kept laughing and telling me to go play in the snow. Buir wasn’t any help either. She just told me to give it time. And your sister…” There was a heavy sigh. “She’s just like your mother… always busy. I’m proud of her, but I wish she’d come home more often.”

A slight creaking sound heralded the opening of a door on old fashioned hinges. “Ani’ika are you bothering ner bu’ad?”

“No. He’s awake Jan’bu.”

Jango chuckled. “Good. Make sure he doesn’t miss first meal. Don’t want to keep his grandmother waiting.” 


End file.
